Stuck at sweet-Land
by Senpai Seven
Summary: Pyrrha and Nora are stuck working at Sweet-Land, a kids party center,each having their own reason they can't quit.Working at Sweet-Land is no piece of cake e place is filled with odd happens,like games turning on despite being unplugged,a ball pit were you just keep falling,and animatronics that turn into monsters.With their friends,the girls try to solve the mystery.
1. Chapter 1

She took a deep breath. ' _There's way worse things that could have happen_.' She told herself. _'I mean really this isn't so bad. It's not like its going effect my changes to get into a good collage. I hope.'_ She looked up at the flashing sign. **Sweet-Land party place** , it read. _'I can do this.'_ She opened the door and stepped inside.

It was Sunday, so it wasn't going to open for another few hours. The first thing she noticed, as she walk into the closed place, was that the checkered tile in the floor had little candy designs in them. She looked around. Everything from the play place to the food was sweet themed. They even only had sweet related games in the arcade. You wouldn't think there were many but Sweet-land had one of the biggest arcades in the state. The only things that weren't sweet themed were the animatronics animals.

They sat lifeless on the stage. There were four of them, a bear, a wolf, a bird, and a pig like thing. She didn't know much about them only that they performed for kids. She never went to sweet-Land when she was a little girl, so this was her first time seeing them. ' _I don't get how kids like these things. There so creepy.'_

As she made her way to the back room, were she was told to go, she could hear something. It was music. She stopped walking and listened. It was the theme to Candy racer, a game in the arcade. It always played when the game is turned on. The weird thing was the game, all the games, were off when she walked in.

She tried to ignore it and keep going, but it kept getting louder and louder. Every time she took a step it jumped in volume. She was normally a calm person and but she couldn't take. She ran over and yanked the cored out of the out lit. She gave a sigh of relief and turned around to start walking to the back room, but someone was in the doorway.

"Ah that is much better, thank you."The stranger spoke."You must be the new employee. Pandora was it?"

"It's Pyrrha actually."The girl replied. People always mispronounced her name, but this was the first time someone mistook it for a totally different name. Even with all the trouble her name brought she always liked it.

"Well Pyrrha while I'm writing for the girl who started yesterday to get her, why don't we get stated on the way things work here?"  
"Okay, sir."Pyrrha answered."So it's just going to be you, me, and, when the she gets here, the other girl here today?"She couldn't help but wonder why there isn't anyone else here today.  
"Yes today and every other day. That's why we need to get things done."Her boss replied. He didn't seem to find it a bit odd to only have two employees. Pyrrha was going to commit on this, but she figured it would be rude, so she just nodded and fallowed the man to the back room.

The back room appeared to be the place's break room. It had a couch that somehow crawled throw a time portal from the 70s.A T.V. that was the size of her head and was missing several button. The rug was cameo and clashed with everything. Worst of all the room smelled like a dead skunk. None of this mattered to the girl because she planned to do nothing in this place but work off the hours that they said she owed to the mall.

She turned around to shut the door behind her. She noticed something bizarre."Why does the door have so many lucks?"Before her boss could answer her question the door busted open. An orange haired girl ran in. She was short and was wearing a high wasted pink skirt with a heart pattern and a white tank top.  
"I have a very good reason for being late! So the guy who drives me like everywhere wasn't at my house on time so I had to walk all the way to his house. It was like a 30 minute walk, it was really tiring, but that's not the point! So when I finally got there he was asleep. So I wasted like an hour trying to get his lazy butt out of bed, though he's super cute when he's sleeping. What! Forget I said that

"Anyway when he finally got up we found out he's car got stolen! This doesn't make any since 'cause he's car is total crap. I mean really, if you're going to steal a car at least steal a nice one. Anyway so we called the police and they were all like, 'we can't help you because the car wasn't in your name." So that's sucks, he paid like so much money on that.

"So then I had to wait for the bus to come. When it finally came guess what happen? It got a flat tire! So I waited for 40 minutes for them to fix it. And after a 20 minute ride to the mall, I finally got here." The girl spoke so fast that Pyrrha could only understand a few words. She looked at her boss, was as lost as her.  
"So a hot sleeping guy's car got stolen and then a bus got a flat tire so you're late." The boss guessed. The girl nodded; clearly embarrassed that her boss knows she thinks the guy is hot. Her face was bright red. She shook her head and turned to Pyrrha.  
"Hello! I'm Nora Valkyrie. Who are you?"She said trying to change the subject. Pyrrha smiled and extended her hand.  
"I'm Pyrrha Nikos, nice to meet you."Nora grinned and shook Pyrrha's hand.

"Nora," the girls turned to their boss. "Start getting things ready for opening while I show Pyrrha how things are done." The girls nodded and went their suppurate ways, ready for the work ahead. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Please, don't do that." Pyrrha asked as the little boy kicked the token machine. He was trying to get free tokens by beating them out of the machine. He didn't stop."It's ageists the rules."She warded. He kicked again, harder. "James, I don't want to have to kick you out on your birthday, but I'll have to if you don't stop." James' mother had reserved Sweet-Land for his 7th birthday.

"I'm not scared of you," James kicked the machine again."I can do whatever I want."He sure acted like he could. For the hour and a half he's been there the boy has ran around like he was king of the world. He ate a piece of cake without a fork, took he's birthday party gusted tickets, and even suck gem in Pyrrha's hair. Worst of all, he's mother didn't even care. She was busy flirting with some guy who was in despite need of a belt and half her age.

"You need to follow the rules like everyone else. Now you can stop or I can make you stop."She tried to sound tough. She sounded more like a mouse trying to get cheese for a loin. The boy laughed for a while then stopped. Although she wouldn't hurt really hurt the brat, she looked like she could. She was tall. Six feet tall to be exacted and was strong for track and basketball.

James weighed his options. "You won't hurt me."With that he turned to kick the machine again. Before his foot made contact with the machine, Nora grabbed his ear.  
"If you don't stop kicking that machine it will be the fast thing your legs do. I will hurt you so bad your legs won't work, you little brat. " Nora scolded right into his ear. Pyrrha stood there in shock. Nora was the last person she'd ever thought would say they'd bet up a child. Not to mention all the f booms she just dropped. She swore a little when the two girls were setting up for the party, but it was all in good fun.

James looked amazed. He nodded and went to his party gusts. They had watched the whole thing, as horrified as Pyrrha was. Pyrrha know she should say something, but she just couldn't. She just stood there with her jaw dropped.  
Nora noticed her staring and started laughing. "Did you really think I was serious? Come on, Pyrrha, I wouldn't really hurt a kid." She lied."It's just sometimes you need to go hard on them to get them to listen."  
Pyrrha could usually catch on to lies, but this time she was more gullible. She just really wanted to believe that her new friend wasn't some crazy person. "Okay. Just next time please don't go to hard. You could get in real trouble if you do this again."  
"Oh-key-doe-key."She smiled, but she felt terrible about lying. She usually wouldn't lie, but something told her that if Pyrrha know that she was really serious about beating up the kid. It's not like she would beat him up for fun or anything, it's just what she's used to.

The party went on for a couple more hours. After what happened with James, all the kids behaved rather well. The only problem was the token machine didn't work for the kids, or for Pyrrha. The only person it did work for was Nora, though it gave her more then she paid. She joked that it was happy that she save it. She also bragged about being a hero, but more in a joking way then a stuck up way.

When the clock read 7:00 P.M. the party ended and the kids' parents picked them up. As the last little girl's mother, James' aunt, came the girls overheard her whisper something."Mommy, you see the orange haired girl?"Her mom nodded." I think one of the ghosts has a crush on her. "She said the last part as if it was a super secret."It gave her extra tokens." Her mother giggled and the pair walked out.  
"Did that little girl say that there was a ghost here?" Pyrrha asked.  
"She said 'ghost'." Nora corrected." So there's more."

"Yea and this one likes you" Pyrrha teased.  
"Gross, ghosts aren't my type." Nora sounded appalled.

"Yes your type is hot sleepy guys." Pyrrha winked."Let's start working on cleaning this place up." She walked over to the closet and grabbed some cleaning supplies.  
"But I hate work." Nora objected but grabbed a broom anyway.

"If you hate work why did you get a job?" Pyrrha asked though she had a good guess on the answerer. While they were setting up for the party, Nora talked about how much fun she had there when she was younger and she seem like the kind of person who would get a job basted on a nostalgic factor. Though Pyrrha thought it would be crazy, she had figured out crazy was Nora's definition.

Nora started sweeping."'Cause this job pays like crazy good dude! Didn't you know that?" Pyrrha was going to say 'no', but Nora continued."I guess like no one would last a mouth before quitting, which I totally don't get. I mean, so far, this job is awesome. So any way, since no one would stay they raised the pay. So tha-. "She stopped mid thought and froze. Pyrrha turned around and froze too.  
Sitting on one of the tables in the dining area was a girl. She had half brown, half pink hair and looked shorter then even Nora. Her, also pink and brown, eyes were un-humanly big and she was ghostly pale. One of her hands held an ice cream cone and the other an umbrella. Beside her was a open tub of ice cream.  
Pyrrha walked over to the girl."Excuse me, miss, we're close so can you please leave and come back another time?" The girl looked mad, opened her umbrella and put it between her and Pyrrha. Nora ran to them.  
"Kid, we're still here." The girl kept eating her stolen ice cream. The girls kept telling her to leave but she just ignored them. After a while Nora got so mad that she grabbed the girl's umbrella. It shattered like glass, everything turning into pieces, even the girl. Nora and Pyrrha were speechless. _'How could a girl turn to glass_?' They both thought.  
It was real glass, too. It cut Nora's hand. Pyrrha didn't notice the blood dripping by her feet and Nora didn't notice the pain. For the longest all they did was wondered, until Pyrrha looked down and saw that her white shoe had turned red.  
It took her no time to realize what the cause was. She ran to the restroom and grabbed a roll of toilet paper then ran back to Nora. She carefully but quickly rapped it like a band aid around Nora's. The pain in Nora's hand hit her like a brick and the loss of blood mad her dizzy. She got so dizzy that the world went black and she went into Pyrrha's arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Jaune dipped the mop in to the water, lifted it out, and pushed around the floor. He sighed. Yet again he was stuck in the Dead Man's Shift, which was just a dramatic way of saying after closing clean up. He looked at the time and hurried. He didn't want to be by that creepy place any longer.

He wasn't always scared of Sweet-Land, only when he had heard the stories. Some say a kid died in the ball pit. Others say a kid was playing an arcade game and for some reason or another got shot. One even says a kid died from eating too much cake. ' _And the kid haunts the place to this day.'_ Or so they say.  
Not a soul really believes the stories, though. Or at least they pretend they don't. Saying you believe it is like shouting: 'Hey everyone, I would love to be mocked for life!' Even the poor people who worked there were out casted. Lucky for them not everyone knows the story, so there fine.

The one who's not fine was Jaune, because the Sweet-Land ghost stories weren't the only things people know he feared. Everyone knew he was scared of ghost and monsters in general. But he had the right to be scared, because he can see them both. Or at least he could sometimes. He would see them in the shadows and dark, but never in the light.  
He had not the slightest idea why. He didn't know a lot of things. Like how come other people could see them sometimes too? Or were there other like him? He really didn't know why he was running towards Sweet-Land.  
Well he kind of did. He heard someone screaming for help and then started running to help them. But why, what could he even do? He didn't know, all he knew was that it had seemed like the right thing to do.

Pyrrha was setting Nora down on the table when he came running in. Though her eyes were filled with tears she could tell he was something special. He was tall, blonde, and had the bluest eyes Pyrrha had ever seen. After a bit of silence he spoke."Hey are you o-." He stopped speaking when he saw the blood."Holly mother of Christ that is a lot of blood! Did someone get stabbed?"  
"No. This might sound crazy but here's what happened." The red headed girl told Jaune about how her friend-Nora-gabbed some creepy girl's umbrella and then everything turned to glass and then she cut her hand, and passed out by all the blood loss.  
While the red head was panicking telling the story, Jaune was trying to figure out where he knew her from. By how she talked he knew that she was way too smart to have any classes with her. But she was wearing a jacket with his schools logo on it, so he was on the right track.  
"Track, that's it!" He said without meaning to."Your Pyrrha the track star! The one everyone says could go to the Olympics! Man I heard-." He stopped himself; he needed to keep focused on the real problem, not some rumor." Anyway I'll call 911 they should be quick. Oh and uh, let's, please, get out of here, you know if she, err, you know she comes back." The reason they needed to get out was that he could see four monsters on the sage, ready to kill.  
He couldn't tell her the truth, even if she might believe he wasn't crazy. She was so scared she was shacking and Jaune figured she would have a total panic attack if she knew. What he didn't know was Pyrrha wasn't only brave, but also great under pressure.

Pyrrha nodded."Okay, I'll carry Nora and we can wait outside for an ambulance." Jaune was about to say he would carry her, but then he remembered something. Despite being short and skinny, Nora was heavy. It was because she was strong. Last year she had moved their math teachers desk a crossed the school without help, she was just that strong. So he kept quit.  
Pyrrha went to carefully picked Nora up and then the next thing she know, she got punched in the face."You can't take me alive!" Nora yelled as she came to. She looked around and realized who was carrying her."Oh, hi, Pyrrha, two questions. One, can you set me down? And two, what is Jaune, King of Whims, doing here."  
"Hey!" Jaune exclaimed."I'm not a whim! Anyway, I'm here because you passed out and Pyrrha screamed for help, so I'm helping, I guess."Pyrrha nodded conforming his story and set Nora down. Jaune and Nora had an argument about if Jaune was a whim or not. They had this argument everyday in math class.  
"Nora," Pyrrha got the two to stop fighting and listen."Do you need to go the hospital?"  
"No! No hospitals!" Nora replied quickly." I'm fine, I think I only passed out due to shock not blood loss or anything. I don't think I even need stitches! Let's just hurry up with the cleaning for the night so we can lock up."

"Oh my god! I left the door unlocked I got to go lock!"Jaune screamed."And clean. Meet me when you're done!"With that he ran out.  
"Meet him where?"Pyrrha wondered out loud, when he had left.  
"That guy is such a total dork."Nora committed.  
"Well, I think he's sweet."Pyrrha blushed and then added."And brave."Nora made a face and the two girls cleaned as fasted as humanly possible. The whole time Pyrrha asked questions about Jaune.

"What school does he go to?"  
"How long have you two known each other?"  
"Where does he work?"  
"Does he have a girlfriend?"  
Nora answered.  
"Same as us"  
"Not long, only two years."  
"That weird French fast food place."  
"Ha, No!"  
The last answerer got a real conversion going."Why not? He's cute." Pyrrha said blushing."Wait; don't tell me he's gay! If so it would be okay, but I think I like him." Nora laughed not stop for two whole minutes."Don't laugh! I'm serious."  
"First, he doesn't have a girlfriend because he's Jaune Arc, Dork Overlord. Second he's not gay, so don't worry."  
"That's good." The pair finished and went to meet Jaune where he worked. When the three got to the parking lot Jaune turned Nora.  
"Nora, do you need me to give you a ride or do you want me to text Ren and have him pick you up?" He asked.  
"Neither. I need to stop the dollar store, so I can just take the bus." Nora said. Jaune nodded and the three went their spite aways. 


	4. Chapter 4

He checked the clock: midnight. He checked again. Then again and again, until the clock read 12:01. He closed his eyes, but he couldn't sleep. He had a bad feeling that made trying to sleep pointless.  
Maybe it was what happened that day. Or what didn't what. What happened was he waited and what didn't happen was him getting an answerer. _' Once again the police are useless.'_ He thought has he turned over on the coach. He checked the clock again: 12:02. He only had seven hours until school and fourteen until he had to go to work.  
He groaned at the thought of going to the 'dojo' again. He still found it idiotic that the job agency put someone, who can write and speck perfectly in English and Japanese, in Kung Fu studio ran by a Koran man. There are so many other things he could, it seemed like a waste. And very racist.  
He gave up checking, closed his eyes and started to count. _'One, two, three…'_ When he got to one hundred and twenty he heard a knock on the door. He sighed, got up, unlocked the door, and then went to the kitchen.  
The door opened."Yo, I just need to use your bathroom. I won't take long."She set down the bags she was caring. The orange haired guest slipped into the apartment and down the hall. She went into the room with the blanket instead of a door. Years for he moved in, there was a police raid and they broke the door to get into a meth lap. No one ever bothered to replace the door so he had to cover the doorway with an old blanket.  
He searched the almost empty cabinets for something easy to make. He finally found a box of mac and cheese. He knew he didn't have milk, but he saw that she had bought some, among other things. Although he knew she wouldn't mind, heck she probably bought it because she wanted him to make her something, it didn't hurt to ask.

"Hey do you mind if I use some of the milk you brought to make some late dinner?" He called down the hall."Man it dark." He switched on the lights.  
"No! Hey do you have any tweezers?" Her voice sounded off.  
"I don't think so, why?"  
"Reasons. Anyway hurry up with that food, Ren; I'm super, super, duper hungry!" Ren shook his head and walked over and grabbed the milk. It took very little time to make the food. Ren hated to say it, but the fake cheese kind of looked good. It smelled awful though.  
He looked around the kitchen for clean plates, there wasn't any. There was however a pile of dirty dishes he didn't want to do. He really hoped Nora got paper plates. He looked at the pile and saw two not as dirty cups he could use. He sighed and wasted them off. Grabbing the spoon he dumped mac and cheese into them.  
"Nora dinners ready!" He added the pot to the pile.  
"Give me a minute!" She yelled from the other side of the house.  
"In a minute your food will be cold!"  
"Just hold on!" Ren set the cups of mac and cheese down and walked to the bathroom. He smelled the salty sent of blood.  
Pulling the blanket to right he said, "What are you doing in here?" She didn't need to answerer, he could see that see her bloody hand and the big pieces of bloody glass next to her hand and the little pieces in her hand.  
She cursed in surprise." Ren stop using your ninja powers to sneak up on me." She tried to joke, he didn't laugh. He just glared at her hand. She used her good hand to make a wave motion."Oh yeah my hand. Don't worry I just cut it at work."  
How in the world did you get fifty pieces of glass in your hand at place for little kids? Wait never mind," He signed." I don't want to know." His magenta eyes were stone when he looked at her.  
Nora smiled weakly." You won't believe it anyway." His eyes met hers and they softened when he saw the pain in her eyes, but he grinded his teeth in anger. God he hated seeing her like this.  
"Move over I needed to get to that cabinet." She took a shaky step back. Ren bent down to better reach the cabinet under the sink. He moved rolls of toilet aside and grabbed something."Take one of these after dinner." He handed her a small box. It looked like it was never opened and had a date from a few months ago."Here it is."He reached for a small roll of band-ads."Rap up your hand, but try not to push the glass deeper. After the pain medicine kicks in, I'll help you take out the rest of the glass. The deeper cuts might need to be sewed, but that easy."  
He gave her the band-ads. "Shouldn't I take the medicine now?" She asked.

"Do you want to throw up?" She moved her head to the left, she was to dizzy to fully shake it. Her body was getting to heavy to stand. He glanced at her and stood up." You are not going to faint are you?"  
She nodded and fell forward. The medicine box and ban-ads dropped to ground. He caught her quickly holding her like they were hugging. He moved her to where he was holding her bridle style. He slowly carried her to the coach.

It was still made from when he was failing to sleep. He sold his bed last year to save up for a car. The coach could turn to a bed, but it was like sleeping on springs.

He tucked her in making sure to leave her cut hand out. While she lay still he tended to her wound. Once the glass was all out and the cuts were sewed or band-aged, he went to the closet to grab some blankets. He made a little bed on the floor and finally went to sleep.  
Nora woke up late in the night. She looked down at her sleeping friend. He was so cute when he slept, which was very rare. Ren had a habit of staying up all night. She smiled to herself and dozed off again. Two eyes when all she dreamed about. One was brown the other pink.


	5. Chapter 5

Mondays never bothered Pyrrha. She did very well in school and she never stressed about weekend home being due, she got it done Friday night or the very latest Saturday morning. She always had a place at her table of friends for morning breakfast. At least she did until her friends didn't want to be seen around her.  
She walked in the school building and then up the stairs that lead to the cafeteria. Spotting her friends she waved. Weiss smiled and put her hand up to wave back, but another girl whispered something in her ear and her hand and gaze dropped to the table. Pyrrha watch the same girl call Mercury Black over and she motioned for him to sit down. He sat in Pyrrha's usual seat.  
Heart broken Pyrrha searched for a table that might welcome her, or at least not protest her arrival. Scanning the area Pyrrha's eyes caught something. Sitting at the back table with a guitar was Jaune. Pyrrha's heart jumped. While she got closer she noticed that a girl was with him.  
She was short and was wearing a red hooded jacket. Her hair was brown and crimson. Pyrrha know her right away. Ruby Rose, Yang's baby sister, daughter of Pyrrha's coach and the boy's P.E teacher, niece of the tenth grade math teacher. She also happens to have skipped two whole grades, without difficulty. Also she is the sweetish thing since cupcakes.

"Okay, but wouldn't it be cooler if the robot wolves could also turn it to a gun." Pyrrha over heard when she can closer.  
Jaune shook his head."I don't know, Ruby that might be too many things that turn into guns."  
"Jaune there's no such thing as too much transforming guns." She made a fake hurt face. Pyrrha smiled and stepped closer.  
"Hello Ruby," She smiled sweetly at Jaune."Hello Jaune. Do you guys mind if I set with you?" Pyrrha asked. Ruby looked at Jaune then back at Pyrrha. Jaune shook his head.  
"Go right ahead I actually need to talk to you." Pyrrha pulled out the chair across of Jaune. Ruby stood up, awkwardly.  
"I see Yang so I'm goanna go, over there," Ruby pointed towards the front of the cafeteria."Where Yang is." She started walking then she turned back. She gave a thumbs up and mouthed,' _Good luck Jaune, she's a keeper.'  
_ Jaune's face went red and he began making x's with his arms. He mouthed _'NOT LIKE THAT,'_ and then gestured to Pyrrha and made another x with his arms. He shook his head crazily. Ruby made an 'oh' face and turned away and began to hum to herself.  
Pyrrha turned around in her chair, Ruby was already lost in the crowed. Turning back she asked. "Is everything alright?"  
Jaune repositioned himself to were his legs were on the table and he was lending back, so only two of his of the legs on his chair were on the floor. In he's best 'cool guy' voice he said."Everything's cool, super cool, cold even." He grinned.  
Pyrrha busted out laughing."Has anyone ever told you how funny you are?"She giggled.  
Jaune shrugged."People call me funny looking, if that counts." At that Pyrrha laughed so hard she snorted, which made Jaune laugh with her. The two must have looked like mad men the way they wouldn't stop. They laughed so hard the cool hardly hear the bell ring.  
"I think that was the bell, I'll see you later." Pyrrha grabbed her bag and left. Only then did Jaune remember that he needed to talk to her.

"I still can't believe someone stole that crap car of yours." Nora whined. She and Ren normally carpool together, but now they're stuck riding the bus. It was six in the morning and she as hyper ever, bouncing up and now on the bench they were sitting on.  
Looking up from the text book he was studying with Ren said."It is an unfortunate event." Looking down at the hand rested on her lap he asked."How's your hand?"  
Nora smiled."Great thanks to you." Her eyes met his then shut as her smile widened.

"It would be better if you went to the E.R." Ren's voice was cooled.  
Nora's good hand patted Ren's head."Oh silly, silly Ren," She sang."You know that if I get another write up I'll be moved to a foster home out of state. Sometimes you're so clueless." Ren gave her a look.  
"Your right, my minds a total blank space." He replied sarcastically. Nora's moved off his head and then she pocked his nose.  
"Boop." Ren grinned at the familiar action. Fighting the urge to hug Ren, Nora turned away." When is the bus coming?"

"It should be soon." Ren went back to studying. Nora turned to looked at his face, it was still too perfect. Blushing she looked the other way. She couldn't hold in her happiness when she spotted the bus, so she didn't.  
"Ren, look the bus!" She beamed.  
Shoving the text book in his bag Ren sighed."Now all we have to do is find sets next to each other."  
Nora smirked. "Why do you want to set by me? What do you have a crush on me? Sorry Ren you're not really my type." Ren shook his head and head and stepped onto the bus. Nora frowned and fallowed him.  
The bus smelled like dead bodies and wasn't very crowed. That was great because Ren needed to keep a close eye on his friend. It enraged him that he couldn't have stopped Nora from getting hurt. Luckily where he worked was just next to Sweet-Land, so at least on the week days he could be able to protect her.  
When she wasn't working she just hung around the "dojo". It was a little bothersome when he was trying to work, but all in all she was good. He really loved seeing how mad she made his boss.  
The pair found sets in the back of the bus. Before they sat down the bus move forward. They fell back. Nora began whispering swear words and Ren glared at the driver. ' _Today's going to be great. '_ He thought


End file.
